


Not Quite Right

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'm sick and full of ideas woo, May turn this into a fic or something for now it's a one shot, Other, Saiko and Urie are briefly mentioned no actual appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just didn't seem right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

_It Hurt._

His stomach, his head, all of it. It just hurt but not in the painful way, just yearning. Like something was going to go wrong. Either way, it felt wrong. 

 

_"Ah yes, but wasn't it you that said the world was wrong?"_

 

That voice again? He should probably tell Arima about it, it was getting worse. Lately that annoying voice in the back of his head kept coaxing him, into what? He didn't quite know. It was becoming a pain. 

 

"Sassan! You're spacing out again!" Shirazu announced.

 

"Are you alright?" Mutsuki questioned, his eyebrows drawn in a worried stare.

 

"Hm? Oh! Yes I'm fine don't worry about me!" His hand involuntarily came up to touch his chin in a thinking gesture as he gave the two a smile.

 

"If you say so," Shirazu shrugged turning to face him. "Don't space out so much you end up looking really sad or confused."

 

"How about we go get coffee and relax a bit at :Re before heading hom?" Mutsuki suggested as they approached the cafe. 

 

"That sounds like a good idea actually, we can take something back for Saiko and Urie!" That same smile, not touching his chin this time. "We deserve a break at some point."

 

_**HAISE SASAKI** sounded wrong._

_Yet **KANEKI KEN** didn't seem quite right. _


End file.
